


Swipe Right

by thatonenerdygeek



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Awkwardness, It's Borderlands meets Tinder okay, Light BDSM, M/M, Online Dating, Porn With Plot, So much smut, Why is it so hard to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonenerdygeek/pseuds/thatonenerdygeek
Summary: One night, Rhys found himself caving in and creating his own dating app profile. Miraculously, he starts talking to a guy that seems to be totally into him. But...little does he know that guy is his boss and idol.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh. Yeah. Hi. Um. Soooo, I've been feeling so shitty the past few months, which really had a negative impact on my writing and my will to write. I do plan on maybe updating a couple of my stories in the future, but it's gonna take some time going through and re-reading each one so I can get a grasp for them again first, before trying to continue. For now though, I've had this idea sitting around for a while and thought I'd put it out there since I'm almost finished up with the second chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this idea and I hope you guys will enjoy it too <3
> 
> And as always, sorry for any mistakes. I haven't bothered to really read through this too much but hopefully it's all good!
> 
> ~My Tumblr (come say hi!): hancock4prez.tumblr.com ~

Rhys wasn’t exacly... _lonely_ per se. Sure, he hadn’t really dated in years and all. But when you’re working on a damn space station constantly surrounded by corporate assholes, getting to know people who _weren’t_ corporate assholes sounded like a pretty good idea to him. So, when he hears Yvette talking about this ‘oh so cool and awesome brand new dating site’, he had to look into it. Seemed pretty good at first glance. No subscriptions, which was a selling point right there. Rhys didn’t exactly want to have to end up admitting one day that a third of his paycheck would go to a damn dating website. That would be embarrassing to say the least.

So, no subscription. That was good. Open to multiple sexualities, that was also good. Pretty good privacy settings...the more Rhys went through the site and reviews, the more he really contemplated joining. There was no harm in it, right? Make a few friends, maybe eventually find a nice long distance relationship. Yeah, long distance wasn’t ideal but he really didn’t want to deal with the awkwardness of dating someone on Helios. Because it was more than likely that their paths would somehow cross. That would make break ups a hell of a lot more weird.

Well, a pile of paperwork and a glass of whiskey later, Rhys was laying in bed with his phone hovering over his face, attempting to make his profile seem at least somewhat interesting.

_Username: **TheCompanyMan**_

_Age: **24**_

_Sex: **M**_

_Sexuality: **Bisexual**_

_About Me: **Kind of new to this kind of thing. Really just looking for friends at the moment. I swear I’m not as boring as I’m making myself out to be.**_

Rhys made a face as he finished typing out his ‘about me’ section. He sounded like the least interesting person in the galaxy. But maybe...

He glanced down at himself, but that just made him feel even more annoyed with himself. No. That was just going to make him either look like a douche or look like he only wanted sex. Was he really thinking that a shirtless picture was going to make him seem any less stupid and boring? 

Yes. Yes he was.

One shirtless selfie - that he really didn’t want to look at afterwards - and another couple pictures later, he was finally content with his profile. His main picture was one Vaughn sneakily took one day of him at his desk, head thrown back as he downed a cup of coffee. Rhys had complained at first but hey, he actually looked pretty hot in the picture and had requested that Vaughn send it to him. His best friend only made fun of him for it for a week afterwards, not nearly as long as he could have. 

The second picture was of him, Vaughn and Yvette having their monthly pizza party at Rhys’ apartment, all of them too wasted to care about looking decent for the picture. It wasn’t the best picture of him but hey, it showed that he at least knew how to have fun, right? Plus, it showed that yes, he had friends and he wasn’t an awkward shut in. Well...not totally, at least.

And the last was...the shirtless picture that he felt embarrassed just looking at. His whole torso just looked soft. Maybe he should start exercising with Vaughn. The first time he saw him shirtless was...shocking, to say the least. But hey, maybe Rhys could rock that kind of look?...Nah, he’d rather stay on the softer side.

Profile now out of the way, it was time to start swiping. Yvette had said it was almost addicting, the constant swiping left or right. He was doubtful at first. Why the hell would something so simple be addicting? It sounded boring, honestly. But boy, was he wrong. He almost had to stop himself from just randomly swiping at times. 

“Is that...?” His brows furrowed as he tapped on the woman’s picture, eventually clutching his chest with his robotic arm and cackling. He even had to put his phone down before he ended up dropping it on himself. It took him a good few minutes to settled down. Once he did, he quickly grabbed his phone and swiped right on the familiar face. 

_They like you!_

Rhys had to stop himself from breaking out into a fit of laughter again. Of course she would have already liked him. Taking a hold of his phone with his cybernetic hand, his fingers quickly tapped on the keyboard on the screen to form his first message.

_TheCompanyMan: **BaddestB!tch? Really, Vette?**_

_BaddestB!tch: **At least I don’t look like a boring douchebag. Just looking for friends, huh? Friends with benefits seems more likely with that shirtless pic.**_

With a dramatic eye roll, Rhys went back to swiping through the endless amount of profiles. They were all relatively close by, either on Helios, Elpis or Pandora. There would probably be more variety if he changed his preferred distance but it seemed alright for now. Along with Yvette, he was already seeing a lot of people he knew. Or at least have seen around frequently. All of them had the same kind of description, bragging about what they did or making it clear that they were only looking for sex. Ugh, gross.

“Oh, hello.” Rhys all but purred when the next profile popped up. The main picture was just of the man’s body, shirtless and wearing nothing but grey sweatpants with one thumb tucked underneath the waistband casually. So many things stood out in just that one picture. The man’s hands were large, which was pretty damn great in Rhys’ opinion. And his chest was broad, covered in a thin layer of dark hairs. He was clearly muscular but not freakishly so. Not like Vaughn, basically. It was just enough to show how strong he was in just one picture. _That_ was extremely appealing to him.

Curiosity got the best of him, tapping on the picture to bring up the rest of the shirtless man’s profile.

_Username: **HailToTheKing**_

_Age: **42**_

_Sex: **M**_

_Sexuality: **Bisexual**_

_About Me: **I dunno what the hell you’re supposed to put here. I’m someone you don’t want to mess with, let’s leave it at that. Not lookin’ for anything special. I don’t have time for that shit.**_

HailToTheKing? Someone sure thinks highly of himself...hell, the whole profile made that pretty clear. He sounded almost...dangerous. And fuck, Rhys hated how that actually turned him on somehow. He was conflicted. He said he was going to do this strictly for friendships. But this guy captured his interest so quickly and easily. And he was on Helios too...that was either a really good thing for him or a really, really bad thing. But before he could even think about it more, he was swiping right.

_They like you!_

It felt like his heart was gonna jump right out of his chest. Sitting up straight, his fingers hastily began typing out a message, any message. He didn’t want to lose the opportunity to talk to this guy. But before he was about to hit send...

_HailToTheKing: **Nice arm. Hyperion yellow, good boy ;)**_

Rhys stared at the message blankly, having to re-read it more than a couple times before the words sank in. He felt his cheeks begin to heat up, teeth biting into his lower lip as he quickly deleted what he had written out to respond instead.

_TheCompanyMan: **volunteered to get it for some extra money. an echo-eye implant too. im like a walking Hyperion advertisement :p you can’t sleep either?**_

_HailToTheKing: **Could be a damn poster boy if you ask me. And I’d friggin’ love to sleep but I have too much shit to do. Why the hell are you awake, kid? No, no, lemme guess. Too horny, right? Need some help getting off?**_

_TheCompanyMan: **well i was originally up because my boss threw a shit ton of work at me. you’re not wrong about being horny now though**_

A loud groan fell from Rhys’ lips as he fell back into the mattress, phone still in hand. Did he really have to be that awkward? He was telling the truth though. He was originally up this late because of all the paperwork Vasquez had him doing. But discovering this guy’s profile _had_ turned him on quite a bit. Geez, the guy barely even did anything. How in the world did he get turned on so easily?

With one robotic hand absentmindedly palming his semi-hard erection through his shorts, he stared at his phone intently, almost desperate to see what the stranger will say in response to his message.

_HailToTheKing: **Now, huh? Wish I were there to help. If you’re so busy, I bet it’s been a while since you’ve had a good, hard fuck, huh?**_

_TheCompanyMan: **fuck, way too long. years even.**_

_HailToTheKing: **Years? Shit, bet you’re friggin’ tight too. You touching yourself, kiddo? Be a good boy and touch yourself for me.**_

“Way head of you.” Rhys muttered to himself, the waistband of his shorts already pulled down past his thighs, cock held in a firm hold. It felt weird with his cybernetic hand, but it was his only option. Touch screens weren’t exactly meant for metal fingers.

_HailToTheKing: **I’m gonna guess you like it rough too. You’re probably one of those types that look cute and innocent on the outside, but on the inside? They just crave to get pinned down and pounded until they’re screaming.**_

_HailToTheKing: **You know what I’d do? I’d have you tied down, completely helpless to anything I do. Maybe put a blindfold on ya. You’d never know what’s coming next. But you’d like that, wouldn’t you? You’d like the danger of knowing I could do anything I want to you and you couldn’t do anything about it.**_

_HailToTheKing: **You know what I’d do then? I’d tease you until you’re begging me to fuck you. Stroke you until you’re just about to cum...then stop and stretch out that tight little hole of yours instead. Then when you can’t handle that, I’d go back to getting you so close to the edge...only to stretch you again. A nice little cycle, don’t you think?**_

This guy was already making Rhys go crazy and he didn’t even know his name yet. Sounds like all of his flings in college, really. But somehow, none of them had been nearly as intense as this was. And _this_ was all through the screen of his phone and nothing else. Whoever this guy was, he must be pretty intimidating in real life to make him feel this way just over text. Fuck, why did that make him hornier? 

The hand around his leaking erection quickened its pace, though he willed himself not to cum too quick. Meanwhile, his flesh thumb awkwardly started typing out a response, trying desperately not to make any stupid typos.

_TheCompanyMan: **youre a fucking teasee**_

So much for no typos.

_HailToTheKing: **Damn right I am. Nothing better than getting you all worked up, just to slam my thick cock into you without warning. Goddamn, I’ll friggin’ destroy you. You a screamer, kid? Shit, I’ll make a screamer out of you either way. By the time I’m done with you, you’ll be screaming for daddy not to stop.**_

_Fuck_ this guy has a daddy kink too. Rhys whined out and thrusted his hips up into his hand, head tossing back to bury into the pillows. This guy was pretty fucking perfect as far as he was concerned. Dominant, rough and has a daddy kink. Not to mention, he looks strong as hell, just judging by his shirtless picture. Ugh, he just wanted this man in his bed already. 

_TheCompanyMan: **fuckng hell. plese tell me youre this hot in bed tooo**_

That may have been a bold move, even for him. But fuck, he wanted to know if meeting up with this guy was actually possible. He couldn’t possibly handle only being teased like this through a damn dating website, he needed the real thing.

_HailToTheKing: **Oh, I’m 10x hotter in bed, kitten. How about...you be a good boy and cum for daddy and then we can see about making all of this come to life?**_

With an embarrassingly loud moan, Rhys’ hips jerked up just as a familiar hot warmth splashed over his stomach. As his orgasm wracked his body, his hand holding the phone began to shake to the point where it was ultimately dropped right on his face. But through his blind pleasure, he couldn’t even register what had happened until his hips slowly began to still, mechanical thumb brushing over the remnants left on the tip of his cock. The simple action brought a pleasant shiver up his spine, releasing one last small moan before he forced his hand away from himself, carelessly wiping it off against the front of his sweatpants.

“Ow.” Rhys winced, finally recognizing the slight sting coming from his nose where the phone had dropped. He glanced down at the phone that was now laying face up on his chest, an almost sheepish look on his face as he picked it back up.

_TheCompanyMan: **i haven’t cum that hard in a long time**_

_HailToTheKing: **Well, I’m flattered, kitten. Now, as promised, let’s talk about meeting up sometime, huh?**_

The rest of the night was spent figuring out each other’s schedules and figuring out where to meet. Though it may have been a bit too quick, Rhys decided to have the man - who simply called himself ‘J’ - come over to his place late Friday night. By that point, he should be done with all of the shit Vasquez had him doing so he wouldn’t have to worry about it at all. And J seemed like he was constantly busy, making Rhys wonder what it was exactly that he did on Helios. But J assured him that no matter how busy he was, he would ‘be more than happy to get a chance to fuck his tight ass’. The comment made Rhys blush. 

All of the comments did, really. The guy was a total flirt and Rhys wasn’t used to that at all. He didn’t mind at all either though. It was nice, new, different. And not at all what he had expected from signing up for a dating site. Well...he wasn’t entirely sure what he had expected to begin with. All he knew was that he definitely broke one of his first rules of using that damn site.

‘No dating or fooling around on Helios.’

But damn, he was positive it was gonna be worth it.


End file.
